Tekka Kazuki
, , Burittsuai: Art of Redirection, Burittsuai: Lightning Strike, Burittsuai: Zōdai, , , , , , , , , Kesshō Burittsu: Heavenly Bolt, Kesshō Burittsu: Light Step, Kesshō Burittsu: Living Lightning, , Lightning Release: Drilling Light Step, Lightning Release: Azure Kitsune Stream, Wind Release: Air Current, Wind Release: Aero, Wind Release: Violent Wind |birthdate = June 3|deceased state = Alive|rank-part2 = |alignment = Chaotic Good|shippuden = Yes|kanji = かずき てっか,|other = (ブリッツアイ影) Burittsuai Shadow|unique traits = High Charka Level|game debut = Shinobi Legends|occupations = Shinobi}}Tekka Kazuki (かずき てっか, Kazuki Tekka) Is currently a Chūnin level shinobi for his exceptional skill in the area of Lighting Release. he currently riseds in 木の葉隠れ の 里 Konohagakure no Sato. he is the only Blood related member to the Kazuki Kuran that is know. His usage and early maturity of his clans Kekkei Genkai has led to his nickname among the Shinobi of Konoha as the Burittsuai Shadow. Appearance Tekka is a mysterious man who many girls in Konoha consider handsome. He has distinct reddish-brown hair that spikes with several spiked strands that hang to shadow his face, especially his yellow-colored eyes. He wears a Black scarf around his neck almost exclusively as it was a gift from his deceased Father. Tekka usually wears black as it is his favorite color because it represents his emotions. His undershirt is fishnet as a result, and worn beneath a black sleeveless shirt. His trousers are black as well and hang over his shoes enough to hide his laces. His shoes are basic trainers with waterproof bottoms for extra grip and he carries two pouches which hold his equipment hanging over either hip. His katana is secured on his back, with the hilt sticking out over his right shoulder. His headband is worn tied around his head. History Born into the Kazuki Clan whose prestige and importance in Konoha grew as a result of the massacre of the Uchiha Clan as they became the clan responsible for policing Konoha; Tekka had a childhood that was filled mostly with training always trying to live up to his fathers legacy. His father mentions that Tekka was just like him as a child while everyone else was playing with toys. Tekka's toys consisted of his Katana and Shuriken that he was taught from a young age - because of his potential and quick grasping of what he was being taught in the Ninjutsu-arts. When he was only eight years old, Tekka succeeded in mastering the Immature Stage of his clans Kekkei Genkai; though Tekka's early training came to an abrupt end as Gray -his father - put an end to it and made him experience an adverage childhood life. During a game of tag with the other children he became friendly with. Abilities High Chakra Levels: Tekka has high levels of Chakra because of his Senju blood, as he pushes himself to develop his Chakra levels beyond that of his friends. His skill in Chakra Flow is also high, allowing him to flow Chakra to his weapons for added effects. His Chakra is slightly larger than that of any Joūnin at present, and has been noted by the Hokage to be quite impressive for someone so young. Being trained by his father tekka has sufficient Chakra levels and is able to perform the Chidori so easily but will be drained after using it four times in one day. Intelligence: Tekka's intelligence is remarkable, surpassing even that shown by the best. This is due to his love of strategy games and love for solving problems. He is usually the first to arrive at a conclusion regarding recent events and a master of piecing together seemingly trivial information revealed intentionally or unintentionally to reveal the bigger picture. His intelligence is seen often in his battles; as he regularly employs cunning plans, traps and strategies to hinder and outwit his foes. Kenjutsu : Tekka's skill in Kenjutsu is exemplary, due to being trained by his father, falling only below that of his unmatched father himself. He usually adopts a precise and pinpoint form, using techniques just like his father like the Dance of the Crescent Moon and The Flying Swallow to make his attacks more deadly and unpredictable. If moving in to attack his foes directly, Tekka will also make use of the katana using the wind released to shield himself from projectiles. Lighting Release Master: Tekka's skill in lighting Release techniques are incredibly high, and is the reason he was raised to the rank of Chūnin He has a high-level of control in both Wind and Lightning Releases; shown from his effective use of Jutsu such as the Chidori - even when he suffers from the tunnel vision drawback - and the Wind Release: Pressure Damage techniques. Taijutsu Expert: Tekka has great skill in Taijutsu, being fit to completely dominate any foes. He is capable of easily defeating several Chūnin-ranked Shinobi using throws, subtle strikes with no wasted movements and his keen precision. His skills are such that he is fit to use advanced Taijutsu skills, such as the Front Lotus and Reverse Lotus; alongside the Eight Gates - though he can only open five gates currently. Expert Teamwork: Tekka has a great understanding regarding any fellow shinobis individual strengths and weaknesses; as he has shown in his time as a Genin having shown effective teamwork. Burittsuai As a member of the Kazuki Clan (グレークラン, Kazuki Kuran), Tekka has access to their Kekkei Genkai called Burittsuai (ブリッツアイ, lit. Blitz Eye). Tekkas usage and skill in the Kekkei Genkai of his clan has allowed him to reach a level of mastery over lightning release techniques that has allowed him to rise to the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin in Part I - based solely on his skill in Lighting Release and Nautre Transformation. His Burittsuai appears like all those of his fellow Clansmen - that of an eye with yellow scelera and a black iris shaped like that of a Triskelion. Tekka has a high level of innate control, brought further by training, and has since evolved his Burittsuai into the Mature Stage that effects both his eyes, allowing him to visually control the direction his lightning takes with no blind spots in regards to visual information taken and directed through his eyes. When utilizing his Burittsuai, Tekka's individual lightning release skills move at double the speed they are usually fit to reach, making them that much more dangerous; a fact highlighted in his speedy execution of the Chidori. After his two years of training he has managed to upgrade his Burittsuai into the Kesshō Burittsu; a feat not seen since his father. UNDER CONSTRUCTION